Shades
by Forbids
Summary: [BlueBloods]White: Jack's has always been drawn to the light. Black: Mimi's always been one with the night. Gray: Schuyler has always been a shade of gray.[3of3]x[Vari.Pair.]x[Complete]
1. Jack: White

Shades

by Forbids

Chapter White

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Blue Bloods and am immensely happy about that fact. (I'd screw up the story, which is bad)**

**Also: there has been an intense debate about colors in the universe. In my world they are. So there be it.**

**A/N: White is the first part of Shades and they are probably OOC but I really, really don't care. **

**Summary: Jack's has always been drawn to the light, like a moth to a flame.**

**Pairings: Abbadon/Gabrielle, Abbadon/Azrael, Jack/Mimi, Jack/Schuyler**

**And if you haven't guessed it's in Jack's POV.**

**So please,**

**Enjoy.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I am a moth to a flame.**

I am a creature of dark and the flame is the light I have always been drawn to.

I can try so hard to touch the flame, but it scorches me once I have reached it. Burning me, hurting me as I fall back into the dark. Where I belong. The dark.

I tried to touch the flame numerous times, in hopes that _she_ would see me. Following the light in which she kept burning. I was so close to it, yet, when I was burned, I fell from heaven. And the light went out.

**Night...**

I lived my life with the essence of darkness, by my side. She did not shine with the radiance of the white light, but she shone in her own beautiful way. We had never not been in love, at least in the eternal night. She was an angel of the apocalypse. And I was too.

**Destruction and Death.**

We were hand and hand. In love as we walked in the darkness. She embracing it and I did too, somewhat. My destiny was entwined with hers. I still secretly missed the light, and she knew. She always knew everything about me as we lived our never-ending lives. When I left each cycle, I knew she would be there with me, to guide me, to love me.. I also knew she, Gabrielle, would be there, her light glowing and shining as she gave us hope for our futures. Back in heaven.

**But then our only hope fell and flickered out.**

When Gabrielle fell, our hope did too. I was finally plunged into the darkness fully, resenting it, and searching for the light.

When I was in my darkest time, I saw a light. Schuyler Van Allen glowed almost as much as Gabrielle did, I realized she was the light I had been looking for, the light I had once seen. Then, Mimi, my angel, told me, that wasn't her. It was Gabrielle. I was hoping for nothing. I had thought wrong and I had hurt my other half, my soul, my true and only love.

Yet, I was still drawn to her. At the Four Hundred Ball, when she glowed with light as bright as her mother on the purest sunniest day, that rekindled the fire. And when she was at Mimi's after party, I kissed her. And then I left her. Then the flowers. Then the picture shoot.

Then the Blue Blood attack happened. And later, Mimi was discovered to be the cause of it. She and I both knew she was innocent, but there was nothing she could do to prove it. I had heard about the Blood Trial, how Schuyler might be able to carry it out. To save Mimi. Luckily, Schuyler agreed. And then it was carried out. And Mimi was found to be innocent. And Schuyler was moving in with us.

Which is why I stand here now. On top of the Force Mansion. I looked down at the ground and frowned. I could jump over and over. In a never ending cycle, and still live my eternal life. Forever. I could only cling to the small hope that this time, God would have mercy and I would die when I reached the ground. I took in deep breath and a long jump off the roof. I could feel the amazing sensation as I felt, my adrenaline pumping as I hit the ground on my feet, gracefully. Pointless, but fun. I could hear the faintest sobbing from a few stories up. Schuyler. And like the moth I have always been, I was drawn to the light.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_And there we go. I've finally got this finished. Yay. Reviews make me smile like the sun! 8D And get Azrael/Mimi's up a heck-a-lot faster! _

_And since I love you guys so much, I give you a sneak peak of _**Black**___It's not at the very beginning or at the very end. It's just in there someplace._

_And no flames please... If you don't like it, then don't review._

_And if I messed some of the time line up, tell me, pleeeease. I absolutely need to know._

_**Black:**_

_**Azrael/Mimi's POV.**_

_**------------------------------------**_

Just a misplaced infatuation. Just a crush, so shallow I could step my feet in it and not get my ankles wet, compared to our deep love. Wider than oceans, deeper than seas. Longer than time and space. More beautiful than everything that had ever been anything _combined. _

He actually thought she was his light. I corrected that.

Then it got stupid.

Silver Bloods? Scandalous!


	2. Mimi: Black

Shades

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Thank you to everyone who read White and thanks for coming to read this.**

**I don't know the Blue Bloods as we all know.**

**And I'd love it if you reviewed with positive feedback.**

**Now we have Mimi. **

**I loved writing about her, she's very deep. Kudos to anyone who finds the excerpt that I put in the first chapter.**

**Pairings: Azrael/Abbadon, Mimi/Jack, Schuyler/Jack, (hints of Gabrielle/Jack)**

**Summary: Mimi's always been one with the night.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Now please enjoy, as I introduce:**

**Black:**

**Mimi's Point of View.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

We had always been together in my world, in Heaven and on Earth, eternally bonded and forever in love, or at least, I thought so, until Schuyler came into our happy lives. When I was in Heaven...I supported Lucifer, and when he rose and fell, we all did. But Gabrielle came too, giving us all hope. So, we waited, trying to re-earn the Lord's graces. To re-enter Heaven.

**We never did.**

As time wore on, I tried to bring my forever love to his destiny. Something he never fully accepted. We lead a dark life. We're in a tunnel, and there is no light ahead, but I'm okay with that. As long as I have my forever one by my side.

We still went past each cycle, in love, married, and bonded. For eternity.

**You just don't screw with that type of love.**

When I was born as Madeleine Force, an air of change swept over me. Charles Force, my "father" in this cycle and AKA: Michael, was not with Allegra Van Allen? Gabrielle? The Uncorrupted? When I was old enough to understand she left him for a human, her familiar nonetheless, I laughed. Foolish, stupid girl.

But Jack, Jack was hurt. No matter how much he denied it and got over it, I knew there was something that kept him with me. It was love. But still, my Jack was hurt. His light, his hope? Gone. Burnt out. Stupid little Allegra, was the reason why. But there was a plus. I thought he might finally embrace his destiny, you know, the one he ignored all this freakin' time? Anyway, I thought he might finally erase Allegra, Gabrielle, from his mind and love me with every atom in his body.

**I was wrong. And I hate being wrong!**

Her daughter, Schuyler Van Allen, a Blue Blood without a past, caught his eye? No. NO. NO! I spent my nights trying to convince myself it was not true. Just a misplaced infatuation. Just a crush, so shallow I could step my feet in it and not get my ankles wet, compared to our deep love. Wider than oceans, deeper than seas. Longer than time and space. More beautiful than everything that had ever been anything _combined. _He actually thought she was his light. I corrected that. Then it got stupid. Silver Bloods? Scandalous!

When I heard that bitch went to Venice, I laughed, moron. I had better things to worry about than Schuyler getting a vacation and I didn't. Like the Four Hundred Ball, and my awesome after-party.

And at the ball, Schuyler, was absent at first. Which was good, so I ignored it as just good luck. I found my beautiful Jack looking my way with a look of love with a hint of passion, masked mostly by adoration. The look he saved for me and only me. I smiled a huge gigantic smile. I waved and yet he didn't wave back? I turned and my worst nightmare happened. Schuyler Van Allen arrived, Jack was looking at her. Not me. I hated her more than I ever had before. My (beautifully manicured) fingers itched to wrap them around her neck. And squeeze. Hard.

**Atleast I had my party to look forward too. **

Jack was missing for awhile, until, I found that Schuyler-whore sitting in an alcove all by herself. Good. Jack wasn't with her. He then decided to show his beautiful face. We walked off and enjoyed that party. Which was good.

Winter then began and Schuyler came back. I wanted her to maybe, die? Which is kind of impossible, but a girl can hope? I still hated her.

On Valentines Day, I saw the complete evidence my hate was justified. The bouquet of perfect, pure white roses. White for love and the light.

The damn light to which he strived to be.

**I cried that night**.

I finally managed to devise a plan to summon a Silver Blood, the first one was a failed attempt, but the second one, with Kingsley Martin, by my side. It was an almost success. I wasn't sure what happened, until I saw the damage. I later went on trial for harboring a Silver Blood. And was found guilty, when I was innocent. Kingsley had ratted me out. I cried mentally. I was going to die, Jack would never see me. Schuyler would win, and probably, after a good grieving time, make a move on my Jack! I was certain I wouldn't die, but as soon as I got to Venice, I was almost certain I would. What if Jack never got over me and pulled an Allegra? Well Schuyler wouldn't have him, but I would loose him either way. But still, I would rather him be in a coma then have that Half-Blood have my Jack. I would wait for eternity for Jack, and only Jack.

When I was in Venice, I was afraid to die. I could not be proven innocent. And then I saw Schuyler and Jack ran to talk to her. Then I learned Schuyler might be able to pull off the Blood Trial, which wasn't necessarily bad, but, I didn't want her to. I was nervous. Yet I was proven innocent.

It saved my life and I was so happy, but I wouldn't let Schuyler know that. Then I learned Schuyler was moving in with us.

No. No! NO!

Now she's all "settled in" and I can hear her sobs. I just opened my door to walk over and tell her to shut up when I saw Jack knocking on her door. I could feel the tears gather in my eyes as they got hot and wet. I wanted to scream, kick, yell, kill, but I wanted to cry the most.

Jack was my life.

My life was Jack.

**Without him, I'd rather be killed by a Silver Blood any day.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. And once again, since I absolutely LOVE you guys. Enjoy this little ditty from Gray. Schuyler's Point of View.**

**Gray**

**Schuyler's Point of View**

I heard a knock on the door as I choked back a sob. I choked out a soft, "Who is it?" and got the shock of my life.

"It's Jack."

I would swear my heart stopped for a moment before I got up. I caught my reflection in the mirror on the dresser as I made it to the door. My hair was a mess and my face was red and my eyes bloodshot. I looked hardly presentable as I turned to the door. I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath as I opened it just a crack to make sure it was Jack, and not Mimi who might have been able to imitate his voice. I opened it fully once I saw Jack's eyes.

"Ye-ah?" I whispered, a hiccup interrupted me before I could say the rest of it, "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay," He replied, his eyes full of concern, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I pulled myself to the side as he stepped inside the room.

"How do you like it so far?" He asked as soon as I shut the door.

"It's my worst nightmare, I want to go home. I want to see Lawrence,again. I don't want to be here." I said out before falling onto the floor and into sobs.

Jack bent down on his knees and put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes met.

Why did I love him? He was Mimi's, she had made it clear earlier today as she verbally abused me. It wasn't like he loved me back. He-

"You're wrong." He said softly, interrupting my thoughts as he leaned dangerously close to my face.

----------------------------------------------------------

**If you give me positive reviews you get that chapter faster.**


	3. Schuyler: Gray

Shades

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Well! This is the final chapter in the Shades-series-of-linked-OneShots. I might just write an actual stories on these if my muse (and not-seen reviewers) are inspiring. I'm leaving it off on a note, which would make it **_**fairly**_** simple to write something on this.**

**I don't own the Blue Bloods. Melissa De La Cruz does. **

**Summary: Schuyler has always been a shade of gray.**

**This is different from all of the others, by the way.**

**And you're going to get lost at the end, but I'll clear it up in the maybe sequel or add another chapter explaining what is going on if the sequel doesn't happen. (But the sequel would be more fun)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Now please, do enjoy:**

**Gray.**

**Schuyler's Point of View:**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lawrence had dropped me off. And I begged him not to take me, I broke into sobs in the car, something very different. I did not want to face Charles, Mimi, or worst of all, Jack. I wanted to go back home, to my room, and crawl into my bed. I begged Allegra, my mother, for help, but she never answered. She just laid there, like she always did. I had gotten no answer and yet I needed one so badly. Lawrence had kissed my forehead and swore he would get me back. I clung to him until he finally unlatched himself. The maids already loading my things into the guest bedroom. Beauty was barking nervously as she found her way to my side. After everything was in the house, Lawrence finally got into the car and drove off, I'm sure he was crying too.

The guest bedroom made the Van Allen Mansion look like it was all rags. The smooth, honey-colored bedframe, engraved with Latin phases and lions and people and angels. I watched the angels fall from the clouds to the ground, as I inspected it. Then I finally realized, it was the Blue Blood's story. It finally hit home when I saw an angel who was surrounded by what was probably supposed to be light. Gabrielle. Allegra. Mom. Van Allen. Home. I turned my eyes away from the bedframe and up to look above. Paintings covered the ceiling, almost as if I had stepped into an art museum. I once again saw the story of the Blue Bloods. This time Michael was by Gabrielle's side. And my heart gave a lurch when I saw Jack and Mimi in battle. The guest room, it was designed to replay the glorious history of the Blue Bloods, and I assumed that the fact Mimi and Jack played a part in it was not out of the blue. I turned my head slightly to examine something dangling from the ceiling. A canopy. The canopy that hung above was a beautiful golden color. I took my shoes off on the cream colored carpet and stepped onto the sheets, which were the same color as the canopy. I touched the canopy and felt a smooth satiny river of cloth. Beauty was watching me from the corner in which she now occupied. I turned to look at her and gave her a smile as she pushed herself farther into the corner, her fur contrasting with the caramel colored paint or wallpaper. She was the only one I had left. I jumped down onto the bed and sighed as I laid my head across the pillows. If clouds were solid and soft, the pillows and mattress would be even softer. I gave one last look at Jack's face on the ceiling, then got lost in my thoughts.

It seemed like seconds, but it was really hours, after I had gone into my thoughts, when someone I did absolutely not want to see was seen from the doorway. Mimi Force was glaring daggers at me.  
"You. Little. Bitch." She said, her anger coming out of every pore on her body, "Let's get a few things straight, shall we now?"  
For the first time in my life, I was generally scared of Mimi. She was reeking rage and looked like she wanted nothing better than to kill me. I gulped and I'm sure she saw the fear in my eyes as she grinned wickedly.  
"Y-yes, Mimi?" I said, my words coming out mixed up. I finally realized I was crying. How long had I been crying?  
"First of all, Jack is mine. Stay away unless you want to know why I am the Angel of Death. Jack's stupid misplaced infatuation with you _will_ be fixed. He is not yours, but he is mine. He has been with me in Heaven and on Earth as we have been made for each other. We are each other's souls and you are just some stupid little half-breed who is just a pothole in our eternal road of love, which has been incredibly smooth since we fell and Jack realized silly, little Gabrielle would never love him. I want you to stay away from him. He is I. I is he. You will never have him without having me engrained in his body. Never. And so it would just be nice if you turn your attention elsewhere. He will never be yours. Got that?" She stopped grinning and took a step closer, "Secondly, just because you saved my freakin' life doesn't mean I'm gonna be any nicer to you. You have interfered with destiny and if you do anything else to stop what should be from being, I will honestly _kill_ you this time. Third and the final thing, stay away from me. And I won't hurt you." Her eyes were black with rage as she took a painted nail and pointed it at me.  
"I am serious. Now, do we understand each other?" She asked in a sickeningly-sweet voice.  
"Y-yeah." I whispered.  
"Good. Enjoy life here, Schuyler." She exited softly, almost as if she had never entered. I held my breath and then went back to crying, this time actually knowing I was shedding tears for once.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It was finally nighttime at the Force Mansion and my sobs had ceased to stop. I wanted nothing better than to be home. For once, I missed everything that had been anything. I missed Oliver, who I needed to sort things out with. I missed Bliss, who I hadn't seen in awhile. Beauty tried to comfort me, just a little bit. But she just decided to stop since it was hopeless, and curled up in her corner and fall asleep. I wanted to sleep but it would not come as I was curled on the floor.  
I heard a knock on the door as I choked back a sob. I choked out a soft, "Who is it?" and got the shock of my life.  
"It's Jack."

I could swear my heart stopped for a moment before I got up from the soft floor. I caught my reflection in the mirror on the dresser as I made it to the door. My hair was a mess and my face was red and my eyes bloodshot. I looked hardly presentable as I turned to the door. I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath as I opened it just a crack to make sure it was Jack, and not Mimi who might have been able to imitate his voice. I opened it fully once I saw Jack's eyes.  
"Ye-ah?" I whispered, a hiccup interrupted me before I could say the rest of it, "What do you want?"  
"I came to see if you were okay," He replied, his eyes full of concern, "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." I pulled myself to the side as he stepped inside the room.  
"How do you like it so far?" He asked as soon as I shut the door.  
"It's my worst nightmare, I want to go home. I want to see Lawrence,again. I don't want to be here." I said out before falling onto the floor and into sobs.

Jack bent down on his knees and put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes met.  
Why did I love him? He was Mimi's, she had made it clear earlier today as she verbally abused me. It wasn't like he loved me back. He-  
"You're wrong." He said softly, interrupting my thoughts as he leaned dangerously close to my face, "You are absolutely wrong. And you have no idea why."I could feel his breath on my lips as he moved his head to my ear.  
"Wrong about what, Jack?" I responded, my voice all of a sudden strong.  
"Everything. Just about everything," He mumbled into my ear. He let out a breath he had seemingly been holding since he stopped speaking only seconds before, "I'm sorry for your loss, Schuyler. I truly am."  
"Yeah, sure," I said as I pulled away from him, "What are you doing, Jack? Honestly?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm just doing what seems right," He met my eyes, "What seems right, currently, is being her with you as you cry."  
"I'm not crying anymore," I replied as I sniffed. He had calmed me down somewhat, "You should be with Mimi. You belong to her."  
"I am not a piece of property, Schuyler," His voice had taken a hard edge to it as he clenched his jaw, "I actually can make decisions for myself. I know right from wrong."  
I looked to the doorway, afraid Mimi would barge in any second. See us no more than a foot apart. I had learned about their bond. How it had never been destroyed, how they had never faltered in their love, or was the word "love" only a pale shadow of their feelings. I, Schuyler Van Allen, the half-blood could _never_ come between that. Mimi had made that clear in our talk earlier. In Heaven and Earth? And then the words Mimi had said earlier finally kicked in.

**We are each other's souls and you are just some stupid little half-breed who is just a pothole in our eternal road of love, which has been incredibly smooth since we fell and Jack realized silly, little Gabrielle would never love him. **

Gabrielle was Allegra Van Allen.  
I had to know. I had to know now.

"Jack, did you love Gabrielle?" I asked quietly as I turned my attention to my hands.  
"What?" He asked, his voice drenched in disbelief, but only a thin veil of the hurt and pleading heard in his voice.  
"Did you love Gabrielle?" I lifted my eyes up to meet his own pair of startling eyes. I could barely ignore the way his eyes seemed to flash back to the past as he shifted piles and piles of memories. The hurt in his eyes was a dead giveaway, but I needed an answer.

"Yes, I did," Jack said softly as he directed his gaze elsewhere. Someplace millions of miles from the Force Manor. Maybe even farther, "I loved her very much."  
"Why?" I asked, pleaded in a way. Jack was seemingly out of this world, probably trying to find his memories once again. The room had finally resolved into a eerily quietness, yet was still relaxing. I was afraid to breathe until his voice jogged me out of my own world too.  
"She was light, her pureness. The good that was in her soul shone far too bright to be normal. She was extra-ordinary in everything she did. There was no woman who wanted to be her and no man who did not admire her everything. A moth to a flame as I always called it. I fell in love with everything about her. Lucifer, he promised me he would make her notice me, so I could perhaps when her hand, it only led to our downfall. And I still lost what I wanted so, but Azrael was there for me. And she loved me and I loved her. It had always been like that until I met you. Now I see you like I did Gabrielle. All light, not touched by the darkness which makes us. Michael, he once was light, but now he has fallen because Gabrielle did, or maybe because of time. We all have sank into the darkness, even more so when Gabrielle was gone. Now I see a light. And I think that's you, Schuyler."  
Jack was silent for a few minutes after his speech. He turned his gaze to the floor, then to my own eyes.  
"Save me me from the darkness?" He asked so quietly I almost missed his words. I wasn't even sure he knew he said them or maybe if he even knew I heard them. I was confused and lost in some ways and was afraid. I wasn't sure why I said the words that followed, I **certainly** wasn't thinking them. Later on, I learned I was feeling them. It was something buried deep down in me. I later discovered it was buried deep within the life of life, but I had said what I never expected to say. Something I had never heard, yet Jack had once.

_"I will be your lantern in the darkest night in the forest in Fall. I will be your warmth on the coldest of nights in the Winter. I will be your umbrella on the rainiest day in Spring. I will shine brighter than the sun on the sunniest day in Summer. I will be your eternity. You will be mine. _

_I will save you from the eternal darkness."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I later learned what brought upon this speech but at that moment, I was gazing into his eyes as I finished the last word. At that moment, I was not thinking of Mimi or of the hell that would soon follow, but of the love that was radiating from both of us. Not as great as Azrael and Abbadon's love as I look upon it later down a winded and rocky road, but at that second, it might have been as we closed the distance between our bodies and kissed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: And Finished! I think that had to be the finest thing I have ever written. Now, it may be OOC, but I tried to do the best I could to stay in character. No flames please about the plot... I've got a theory about Blue Bloods, so I'm /trying/ to explain this theory in these stories. It's confusing.So... There is a review button I'm dying for you to press (:**


End file.
